Il comprendra
by Sophie Rostochine
Summary: One-shot. Peu après l'évasion de Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius reçoit une curieuse visite au ministère. Que lui veut cette sorcière qu'il ne connait que trop bien. Rabastan LestrangexO.C
1. Chapter 1

La jeune femme marchait d'un pas pressé, sa main tenant fermement celle d'un garçonnet aux cheveux sombres et à la peau légèrement hâlée.

Le bruit de ses chaussures sur le sol lisse et brillant du ministère raisonnait solennellement en cette heure tardive. Les locaux vides ne trompaient pourtant guère l'ancienne Serdaigle et elle savait avec certitude qu'il serait là. De toutes façons, il _devait _être là.

« Mère ? » Murmura l'enfant tout en essayant, d'un mouvement maladroit et vain, de se défaire de l'emprise douloureuse de cette élégante jeune femme.

D'un geste vif et précis, elle s'arrêta subitement dans sa course et s'agenouilla face à l'enfant. Le jeune garçon fixa de son regard embué en le visage de sa mère pourtant dissimulé par sa chape de velours noir. Elle rapprocha l'enfant d'elle et caressa lentement la joue de son fils à l'aide de sa main gantée. Ce geste, qu'elle avait effectué tant de fois auparavant comme étant une démonstration physique de l'amour et de la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait envers sa chaire, servait aujourd'hui à marquer la gravité du moment et la nécessité d'obéissance. Le garçonnet acquiesça et ils reprirent silencieusement leur procession.

C'est au bout d'un long couloir de marbre noir et non pas dans le confort de son antre qu'elle le trouva finalement. Même après tant d'années, elle le reconnut immédiatement. Sa silhouette grande et massive, son allure fière et arrogante et cette canne, cette maudite canne dont peu connaissaient l'utilité de ce pommeau argenté qui n'avait en réalité rien d'un simple ornement, d'une énième excentricité de Lucius Malfoy.

Elle lâcha la main de son fils et lui intima l'ordre de rester en retrait, puis, silencieusement, elle s'avança vers le sorcier à la trompeuse chevelure d'ange.

« Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce vrai ce que l'on raconte dans les journaux, sur l'évasion ? » La voix de la sorcière ne trembla pas, pourtant, son ton calme n'abusa guère le grand Malfoy qui décernait parfaitement les attentes désespérées de la jeune femme.

« Je mentirai si je disais que ta venue est une surprise, Méropée. » Le sourire faussement affecté de Lucius ne sembla pas désarmer son interlocutrice qui ôta sa capuche d'un geste aristocratique, dévoilant un visage aux traits fins et au port altier.

« Je veux le voir, Lucius. Je dois le voir et tu ne peux me le refuser. » Les yeux perçants de Malfoy semblaient chercher une fuite sur le visage déterminé et grave de Méropée. Mais après quelques longs instants, il saisit violemment son bras et la serra contre lui.

« Tait-toi donc ! Ce n'est pas le lieu pour parler de cela. Tu ne peux revenir après 10 ans d'absence sans éveiller les soupçons. » Cracha-t-il à l'oreille de l'auguste sorcière qui le contempla avec dédain.

« Maman ! » S'écria une voix fluette, attirant les regards curieux et réprobateurs de Lucius et de Méropée.

« Ne me dis pas que… » Il fallut un instant au noble sorcier pour comprendre qui était l'enfant, _de qui _serait plus exact. Savourant sons triomphe sur l'ancien Serpentard, Méropée sourit fièrement.

« Lucius, laisse-moi te présenter Anthony Lestrange, mon fils. »

Les yeux d'acier du Mangemort se mirent à courir sur le visage de l'ancienne Serdaigle mais elle ne semblait guère plaisanter.

« Je ne peux certainement plus te refuser de le voir à présent. J'imagine que Rabastan sera ravi de savoir qu'il a un fils. » Lâcha-t-il, chaque mot savamment enrobé de venin. Il relâcha l'épouse de son ami, de son frère, avant de s'avancer vers l'héritier des Lestrange. Sa canne marquait bruyamment chacun de ses pas alors qu'il fixait l'enfant avec mépris.

Bien que visiblement impressionné, jamais Anthony ne baissa le regard. Il se tenait droit, défiant implicitement l'arrogant Malfoy. Une fois à sa hauteur, Lucius s'arrêta et examina le visage de l'enfant à l'aide du pommeau argenté, à l'aide de son serpent, emblème de toute une vie, symbole de toute une famille.

« Je dois admette Méropée, que tu as fait un travail admirable. La ressemblance avec Rabastan est frappante. En revanche, difficile d'y trouver du sang de Serdaigle dans cet insolent visage. » Il gratifia la mère de l'enfant d'un rire cruel mais à son grand damne, elle ne réagit pas à ses propos, coutumière des habitudes de son ennemi.

« Amène-nous auprès de Rabastan. Auprès de son père. » Lucius soupira bruyamment.

« Soit, de toutes façons, ton obstination est aussi pathétique que légendaire. Je te préviens simplement qu'il a changé. Il se peut que ton cher époux se montre plus qu'aigre en constatant que tu l'as abandonné aux bons soins des Detraqueurs sans même lui dire qu'il avait un fils. »

« Il comprendra Lucius. Rabastan comprendra que j'ai fait tout cela pour protéger son fils, notre fils. »

**Ceci est mon premire One-Shot cependant, je pensais transformer l'essai en une fiction plus longue : L'histoire de Méropée et de Rabastan.**


	2. Fanfiction derivee OS

J'ai enfin publie un premier chapitre pour une fanfiction entiere sur le personnage de Meropee. J'ai meme envie d'en ecrire deux car le personnage est vraiment interessant. Une fiction sur son histoire avec Rabastan et une autre sur le retour de son mari, apres Azkaban....


End file.
